elementmangafandomcom-20200214-history
Akako Akio
Akio (あかこ アキオ, Akako Akio) is one of the primary protagonists of ELEMENT, and also Kiyoshi's best friend. He fulfills a sidekick role. He also serves as the voice of the manga, narrating most of the story after the initial scenes of the story of the legend. Akio is often depicted as Kiyoshi's brain, and the voice of reason. He is also a source of a sarcastic form of comedy relief at times. Nonetheless, he is a fiercely loyal friend and a strong character in his own right. Background Akio was born on some 15 years before the series begins. He had been raised with great emphasis on his schoolwork. As Akio grew up, his parents were around less and less, making trips around the Ardenth province that were presumably business related. He grew up more or less on his own, being smart and independant. His lifelong caretaker, Butler, soon became his primary guardian figure. It is unknown under what circumstances they met, but eventually Akio and Butler took in Kiyoshi and helped him along after his parents disappeared. It is heavily implied that Kiyoshi and Akio have been friends for a long time, possibly even before Kiyoshi's parents disappeared. This would explain why Akio took him in so quickly. Akio has had a relatively normal upbringing, and much of his childhood is embedded in schoolwork. Appearance Akio has light brown hair, and is short with a skinny build. He has bright eyes and often dresses in cool colors. At the beginning of the manga, he wears a dark blue shirt with lighter blue pants. Later he acquires his trademark scarf from Burardo Village after the Mt. Alclay mission. His current outfit features more zippers, and his shirt features three diamonds that somewhat resemble the symbol of the Ice Medallion. Personality Akio, in many ways, is a foil character to Kiyoshi. He is calm and level headed, quick to criticize, and highly intelligent. Akio falls into the role of the exposition character many times. He is reasonable and analytic. He is also very boyish, having happy and hopeful expressions, and a wide-eyed curiosity about the world. He has a great drive for learning, far greater than the other main protagonists. He actively studies Elemental History and other things at the Council Library. This studious aspect makes for comedic situations; when the standardized tests are voided by SYSTEM Bot A's attack on the school, Akio is stricken. Nonetheless, his friends take priority. He has, like many of the main protagonists, saved Kiyoshi's life before. Akio can be seen as a very human character, whom the reader can relate to. He is easily discouraged and is shown to be slightly jealous. During the introductory arcs of the story, Akio represents the 'normal human' tossed by fate into the Elemental world. He yearns to be an Elemental like Kiyoshi. Part of him is highly characterized as being helpless or powerless. On the contrary, Akio has helped the group in immeasurable ways. It was thanks to him that the group was saved from the icy peaks of Mt. Alclay when he activated the Bail Card. He also is the one to finally recover the Ice Medallion, something that even Baku Sen'nin was at odds to accomplish. He deciphers the filing system in the Elemental Secret Archives, and thus helps Kiyoshi track down information about his father, Reikari Fowntin. Akio analyzes fights proficiently, rivaling Masuyo in thinking on his feet. Akio can be harsh and critical toward Kiyoshi, subjecting him to many insults, especially regarding his intelligence. Akio is used as "the author's voice" to comment on certain ridiculous situations. He also is naive at times, often approaching situations with optimism, or believing that all people will be nice to him. When he arrives at Council, he is subjected to emotional abuse by several people, because he is perceived as a normal human. One of the Deltas even say that he "smells terrible, like a normling." Kiyoshi is always quick to defend him, but Kiyoshi himself has indirectly made Akio feel bad at times as well. Thus, Akio is a very good sport and continues to persevere past the abuse, eventually to find himself slowly Awakening. Abilities Akio doesn't do much physical fighting, instead relying on keeping his distance and using his sharp wit. In conflict, his intelligence has been a powerful asset. Akio shows more interest in learning history and theory than learning fighting. Physical Akio does have access to ele and can use it to increase his jump height, strength, and speed. Akio keeps up with Kiyoshi and the others when they are moving at above normal speed. Akio also has shown great proficiency with the buffer technique, which is considered a staple for elementals. He is probably the best one in the group at performing it. He has very finite ele control. Ice Powers When feelings of inferiority and being left out finally push Akio far enough, he begins his slow Awakening and becomes an Ice User by the end of the Jade mini-arc. After reading into the signs, like freezing the bathroom sink water and becoming cold at night, as well as having dreams about the arctic, Akio has a feeling that his wait is over and he can finally join his friends as an Elemental. Akio can create a level 1 eleweapon, which he hasn't named yet. It is capable of creating snow flurries and apparently freezing objects. Akio still hasn't shown an offensive application of his Ice powers. Part in the Story Awakenings Arc To be continued x_x Relationships Reikari Kiyoshi Akio is Kiyoshi's best friend. Akio keeps Kiyoshi under control; Akio himself is more cautious while Kiyoshi is reckless. Akio is extremely loyal and risks his life to make sure Kiyoshi is okay and doesn't do anything regrettable. Akio has experienced slight jealousy of Kiyoshi's powers, and is also critical of Kiyoshi's intelligence and mannerisms at times, but he and Kiyoshi share a deep hero-sidekick bond. Akio has also saved Kiyoshi's life directly or indirectly several times. Hatomi Asuna Asuna and Akio do not often interact, but manga chapter 98 reveals that they had known eachother as children in elementary school. Akio's opinion on Asuna when the manga begins is that Kiyoshi should give up on her because she is out of his reach. Other times, Akio and Asuna are depicted together commentating sarcastically on Kiyoshi's antics. Shisuku Masuyo Akio and Masuyo seem to have a mutual respect. In episodes of EleTalk, Akio and Masuyo often share opinions. In one episode, it is revealed that Akio thinks that Masuyo will ultimately surpass Takashi, indicating his respect. His on-screen interaction with Masuyo is more limited, to the point where they hardly share scenes. Itamichi Takashi Takashi at first is very rude to Akio, rejecting his friendly offers. After Kiyoshi fights Takashi the second time, Takashi becomes more receptive to their friendly gestures. When Akio creates a buffer after Kiyoshi and Masuyo fail, it is Takashi who points it out to Baku Sen'nin. Now, the two are more connected, forming Kiyoshi's main friend support system, along with Masuyo. Rokuro and Ryota Akio is friends with Rokuro and Ryota from the start of the series. He introduces them to Kiyoshi. Ryota comments on how he already likes Kiyoshi better than Akio, and Akio responds by saying Ryota is mean. Ryota is also responsible for selecting Fake Akio and Fake Kiyoshi when the real counterparts are on their journey to Council. It is implied that Ryota sees Akio primarily as a nerd, but is also greatly concerned when Akio goes missing during Kiyoshi's Awakening. Rokuro's opinion of Akio seems to be the same, although less blatent. Both of them value Akio highly as a friend. Baku Sen'nin Baku Sen'nin and Akio immediately have a strong connection. Baku Sen'nin sees Akio as a leader, a genius, and a boy with great natural ele control. He puts Akio in charge of leading the group during the Alclay mission, should they get separated. He may have known that Akio would become an Elemental from the start, when he recruits him. He also constantly refers to Akio as his student and pupil, despite Akio being a human at the time. Akio is impressed by Baku Sen'nin's strength. It should be noted that at first Akio didn't trust Baku Sen'nin at all.